Symphony
by Nocturnea
Summary: A series of songfics relating to Young Justice. Inner monologues of characters during episodes, short other things relating to their lives, and just little snippets in general. Based entirely in Season One; currently (and going to be) very Robin-centric. Rated T for mild language, and to be on the safe side.


Chapter 1: Don't Wake Me Up 1

Genre: Drama

Song: Don't Wake Me Up, from Mew Mew Power

* * *

**Robin**

For all his immaturity and jokes, Wally can be a genius sometimes. It feels like this all was a nightmare, and we're about to wake up. We can much more easily get in and out of a single ship than take down an entire alien invasion force. It'll be over soon, and we can rebuild and everything will be ok again.

At least, that's what I'd like to believe. I'd really like the luxury of being optimistic like Wally is. But I know Batman— Bruce— would want me to think more logically. And logically, what would the invaders stand to gain by taking thousands-and-counting people prisoner? Nothing much that I can see. There's also the fact that when the blasts tear through inanimate objects, only segments are taken. That doesn't happen with Zeta teleportation. Not to mention the fact that the "mothership" they parked in Smallville would never hold that many people. It's big, but not that big.

So, it's more than likely that Wally's theory is nothing more than a dream. When Bruce and Kaldur were the leaders and I followed them, I could have been the one who hung on to those dreams, but right now I'm the leader. M'gann and Wally aren't pragmatic enough, Conner's still inexperienced, and J'onn's mind is clouded, so I'm the one who has to step up to that job. It's time to give myself a wake-up call, no matter how much I don't want it. And I really, really don't.

Once we're inside, the others will probably realize Wally was wrong. When that happens, we can find our way to the ship's core reactor. But my bird-a-rangs don't have any explosives powerful enough to blow something as big as the reactor would have to be. There have to be some explosives sitting around the cave, an emergency supply that Bruce left here or something.

There is, but it takes some searching to find it. The problem is that the explosives in the cache, like most heavy-duty explosives, are too big for my utility belt. And that's before I even linked them to each other. After linking them into two rows, each strap can wrap around me like a very loose scout sash. There's no way I'll hide that from the others, and the possibility of convincing them I just happened to have them in my utility belt is obviously gone. I'd prefer not to make them suspect I've figured out the holes in Wally's theory and come up with my own plan, but... oh, Bruce. What would you do if you were still here, dad?

Batman would do the right thing. Definitely. And he'd give anything necessary for the mission. But what is the right thing? Just how far do I go to balance between succeeding in the mission and betraying my teammates' trust? I don't know what to do. I need to follow my mentor's— my second father's— example, but I'm not quite ready to be just like him yet. I still think about preserving trust within the team, and hope, and I just don't think I'm good enough yet. I'm still dwelling on the looks of betrayal on M'gann's and Wally's faces when I presented the plan, when Batman would have been able to ignore them for the greater good. I'm still not a worthy successor to his legacy, and I don't think I will be now that he's not around to teach me anymore.

I'd honestly like it right now if he came in and said it was all a mistake, that I got hit with a new gas of Scarecrow's and this whole situation was one big nightmare. I wouldn't mind if he treated me like the eight year old he took in five years ago and cuddled me and called me Dicky again (even though I'm thirteen, and thirteen is WAY too old for that kind of thing), or if he made me stay at home for a little while (though emphasis would have to be put on the "little"). I want to go to sleep and wake up in a world where Batman didn't die this morning.

But I can't dream about those kinds of things. I can't let my mind wander, or the world will literally be destroyed. I can't focus on the fact that when I put the explosives on the reactor not thirty seconds ago, Wally gave me a glare that stung a thousand times worse than the Batglare (even before I developed immunity, not that I ever received it except by looking when someone else got it). I can't focus on how damn (sorry Alfred, but almost certain death in the very near future can cause swearing) angry Wally was when he accused me of knowing we weren't really on a rescue mission, or how stunned and hurt M'gann has looked since Conner got hit. Not that I'd have the time, seeing as in about eight seconds Wally and I are going to get blown to smithereens.

Three, two, one... My vision goes blank for a few seconds, but then I wake up. I woke up. It was a dream, or something. Actually, I'm not really sure what it was, seeing as if it was a dream I'd be in Wayne Manor in bed, not in Mount Justice on a medical platform. My head is pounding, so I really can't reason it out on my own right now. The first person I register is Bruce, then J'onn all of my teammates. Exactly what just happened is second fiddle right now, since it's over. Bruce is here, my friends are here, and it's over and we're safe. My family is safe.

* * *

_This is going to be a collection of one-shot or short multi-chapter songfics, with different moods and genres in each one. For this one, I found that some of the lyrics really fit, even though the title is probably the exact opposite of fitting. If you want to listen to the song while reading, I'd recommend it, but I'm not putting the lyrics in the fic as I find that kind of distracting. But if you want an annotated version showing the parallels between the song and story, then feel free to request it via PM or review. Thank you very much for reading! I'd really appreciate some feedback. Sorry for shortness, I'll write another chapter this weekend!_


End file.
